<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Old Man’s Money by littlevodika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555617">The Old Man’s Money</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevodika/pseuds/littlevodika'>littlevodika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel/MCU Fanfiction [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depictions of Sex, F/M, Jealous Peter, No actual sex, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Sugar baby Reader, Tony Stark is precious, peter parker can be an ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevodika/pseuds/littlevodika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You needed money to pay for college when you lost the inheritance, so you became a sugar baby and landed the best sugar daddy that a newbie could have gotten. But there's also the issue of the best boyfriend you could have if you gave up the gig. You didn't know that, of course, but Peter did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader, peter p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel/MCU Fanfiction [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Old Man’s Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was taken off my old tumblr, i haven’t used it in a while and just decided to strictly use ao3 from now till i get bored with writing again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You're a rich girl, and you've gone too farl</em><br/>
<em>Cause you know it don't matter anyway</em><br/>
<em>You can rely on the old man's money</em><br/>
<em>You can rely on the old man's money</em><br/>
<em>It's a bitch, girl, but it's gone too far </em>
<em>cause you know it don't matter anyway<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Peter sighs, reading the message you sent him with a furrowed brow. You've had to cancel Saturday movie nights for the past three weeks using the same damn excuse. All he hears these days is "Mr. Stark needs me at a charity gala" or "he's going to Barcelona for a few days and wants me to go with him" and he's beyond sick of it.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>When you told him that your parents cut you from the inheritance because they didn't agree with your career choice, he had offered to help you. He wasn't as well off financially as you were by any means but he would have done everything it took to keep you from having to drop out. Yeah sure, he didn't get paid for being Spider-Man (which he would soon try to change) but before he could come up with a surefire plan, you had taken matters into your own hands.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You signed up for a sugar baby website and within hours of using the service, you had gotten a call from <em>the</em> Tony Stark asking what day you could start "working for him," per se.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Peter was pissed when he found out that you were willing to sell your affection to a man you barely knew, a man twice your age. You and Pete were barely in your twenties, and here you were dating (if he could even call it that) a man that was closer to 50 than 40 while he was stuck in his apartment eating cold pizza alone because you had better things to do.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Which was the case tonight. He kept telling you it was fine, but what you were doing, this method you chose of all but whoring yourself out to the one percent, infuriated him down to his very bones. Peter was enraged that his friendship with you was being overridden by your unorthodox relationship with what was essentially his boss. He wanted more with you, yearned to mean more to you than just a friend, but that damn Tony Stark just had to ruin it all.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, his boss was helping you pay for college, and sure Peter could admit he wouldn't have been able to help you as easily as Stark could, but he was angry that he now appeared inferior to the billionaire.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You had tried to explain what you did for Mr. Stark several times to Peter. You tried to tell him that you weren't his concubine, that you were paid solely because you were Tony's friend and companion when he was at home and arm candy when he had to play it up for his fellow one-percenters, as you called them.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You told him for weeks that you hadn't had sex with Mr. Stark because it was the truth. You had never slept with him and he had never put any moves on you or even hinted at the idea.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Well, it had been the truth until three months into the agreement when he had all but begged for you to let him fuck you into his mattress after a horrendously stressful budget meeting with Stark Industries execs. And you had to admit that sleeping with someone that had experience worked wonders for you. The things Tony could do with his tongue, ugh it was otherworldly.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Before Tony, it had always been boys that believed they were men, trying to trick you into thinking they knew what they were doing when all they really cared about was getting themselves to the finish line, partner be damned.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You didn't have to fake it with Tony because he knew exactly what it took to get you off and it felt exhilarating when he did. He had taught you a thing or two as well and you enjoyed watching him come undone under your touch, the composed facade he put on for the masses becoming a distant memory when you two were alone on his California king bed.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You enjoyed what you did so much that there were days you forgot you were being paid for having a relationship with the man. And then your paycheck would arrive with plenty of zeroes, and it all comes back to you in a rush. But you were okay with it, being content to have the relationship you had with him.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Some nights it would eat at you, the fact Peter disliked this arrangement so much. However, you were not going to stop just for the sake of pleasing him, he was your friend and you were glad he cared, but he needed to understand that you were your own woman.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't you know? Don't you know</em><br/>
<em>That it's wrong to take what he's giving you?</em><br/>
<em>So far gone, on your own</em><br/>
<em>You can get along if you try to be strong</em><br/>
<em>But you'll never be strong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You were in one of Tony's cars, his head of security driving you to Stark Tower where a design team was waiting to fit you for yet another gown. Tony was hosting a charity event to benefit the VA, seeing as he had a special place in his heart for the armed forces. He had several friends that served, and on top of that, he knew that the money raised would go towards helping vets that needed it.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Your phone rang just as you were getting out of the car, the concierge Tony hired opening the door for you with a polite smile. You thanked the man before answering your phone without checking to see who it was.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"You need to stop skipping out on me."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh god Peter, I don't have time for this right now.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Peter, it's not like I have a choice. I have a job, so I work. End of story."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He scoffs through the phone, an angry noise that you rarely heard, before your arrangement with Tony. "You and him fuck, Y/N. It's not like you work a typical nine to five, which would be far more presentable-"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I am not having this discussion right now! I'm on my way for a fitting for tonight's VA charity ball, I don't want to be stressed." You flash your security badge at Reyna, and she immediately cleared you because of the power "highest clearance level" on your badge held.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You entered the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse, knowing that Tony was waiting for you with a soft smile. He would probably be only half-ready, his white shirt lazily buttoned to where you could see the spot his ARC reactor met his skin. A tie would be loosely hung around his neck, his hands always having issues working the Windsor knot that you could make with ease after finding a really helpful tutorial online.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He claimed that he honest to God did not know how to tie his own tie, but you had a sneaking suspicion it was just an excuse for you to be extremely close to him. You didn't have a problem with it, how could you?</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"A ball, Y/N? Seriously? The girl I know would scoff at the very idea of one existing outside of a Disney movie!" A sardonic laugh echoed through the line and it hurt you more than words could convey. "This deal with Stark has completely changed you, and I hate that you've become someone else."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The elevator door opened slowly, and your eyes immediately began to search the room for Tony. You were desperate for an excuse to end this conversation. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky were kicked back on the couch with the TV on, neither of them really paying attention to the screen and just using it for background noise. Clint, however, was sharply dressed in a dark plum suit at the bar and seeming very interested in what appeared to be a reality show of some sort. It seemed that there were more obstacles in your course to find the one person you truly needed, as he was nowhere in sight. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Maybe he was in the lab? You honestly had no idea. But you went there, fully ready to see him getting grease stains on his suit jacket that he wouldn't bother washing out.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>But you opened the door to the lab and you could still hear Peter rattling on through your phone, completely stumped to find an empty lab. When you couldn't find him, you hissed out a reply to the phone.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Peter, I care about you. Most of the time I value your opinion, but this has to stop. I enjoy Tony's company, and he means a lot to me whether you like it or not." There was venom in your words, your patience wearing thin with the Queens native.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"The things you're 'feeling' for Stark," you could hear the air quotes around the word as Peter continued, "aren't even my biggest issue. My problem is with the way you would rather sell yourself to the highest bidder instead of work for the money you need." Peter isn't sure why his subconscious decided to blow up at you today. Despite this, he keeps going on.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>What he doesn't pay attention to are your sniffles and weak attempts to hide the sound of you crying.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I don't understand how you're able to do this, Y/N. You are the brightest girl I know, why is it so easy for you to take his money? It isn't right and you know it."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause you're a rich girl</em><br/>
<em>And you've gone too far</em><br/>
<em>Cause you know it don't matter anyway</em><br/>
<em>You can rely on the old man's money</em><br/>
<em>You can rely on the old man's money</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>In all the years you had known Peter, he had yet to be described as hateful. He had never uttered a single mean word to you and until this moment, you would have thought him incapable of such atrocities. You couldn't even stand, your eyes finding the nearest chair and your legs somehow managed to take you to it. Setting the phone on the table, you laid your head on your arm and cried.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The things Peter was saying, they were out of character and extremely out of line with the man you knew. You could still hear him yelling, the phone sitting face down beside you and making his voice  reverberate against the table.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're a rich girl</em><br/>
<em>You're a rich girl</em><br/>
<em>Ohh, you're a rich bitch girl</em><br/>
<em>Say money</em><br/>
<em>But it won't get you too far</em><br/>
<em>Won't get you too far</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>But you didn't want to hang up. You weren't sure why you let him keep talking to you like that. Maybe it was because you held an irrational hope that he would realize how cruel he was acting and apologize. He would say how sorry he was and that he'd stay up and wait for you with candy and popcorn at the ready, movie waiting in the DVD player.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>This time, you could sense it was different from the other times he complained about the agreement. That something had snapped in your friend that most likely couldn't be fixed with a movie night.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Miss Y/N, were you looking for Boss earlier?" You could hear FRIDAY's words but you didn't acknowledge the AI, favoring to keep your head down and the yelling man on the phone beside you.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>When FRIDAY sensed your emotional distress, she immediately paged Tony to return to the lab.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Boss, Y/N is waiting for you in the lab and seems to be in an emotionally compromised state, you should hurry."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Those that were in the room gave Tony worried glances, knowing that this was extremely out of character for you. You had never allowed them to see you weak, knowing that it wasn't their job to comfort their friend's sugar baby.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>They knew the nature of your relationship with Tony, but they also believed that your current arrangement wouldn't be permanent. One day soon, they believed, this sugar daddy business would end and Tony would ask you to be his girlfriend.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>And on top of that, Tony himself had never seen you upset. He had only ever seen you in nothing but a diamond necklace and a dazzling smile on several occasions, but that was beside the point. You were upset and it was on Tony to help you.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I'm on my way, let me know if she leaves there," Tony was nearly running to get to where you were, not bothering to apologize to the people he bumped into because of his need to make sure you were okay.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Nothing could have prepared him to see you with your head in your hands, salty tears running down your face and falling onto the sleek lab tables.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Baby girl," He cooed, walking up to you slowly to make sure he didn't startle you. Your eyes met his and in that moment you looked so broken, and Tony swore he could feel a piece of shrapnel shift closer to his heart in that very moment. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The voice on the other end of the phone was silent for the first time in a while. Tony's eyes caught the infernal chunk of metal and glass and it clicked. Whoever was on the other end is making his girl cry and he would not stand for it.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You could see his hand reach for the phone and you tried to stop him, but he simply grabbed your hand with one of his while deftly swiping the phone from the table. Instead of trying to fight against him, you just wrapped your arms around his torso and buried your head into his chest, tears staining the fabric that probably cost more than a month's rent.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I don't know who the hell you think you are, making Y/N hurt like this, but it ends now." Tony had a growl in his throat that you had never heard before and you felt protected. "I don't care what you think she did to warrant you making her cry her eyes out, but I guarantee that if I find out who you are your life will be hell. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Peter froze. He couldn't very well tell Mr. Stark everything he had been saying because the man would recognize his voice in seconds, hell he couldn't say anything. There was no way for Peter to leave the situation besides hanging up, so that's what the younger hero did.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>When Tony heard the line go dead, part of him was glad that they weren't about to try to redeem themselves. The billionaire pulled the phone away from his face and saw the contact name, recognizing it from conversations shared about your roommate. You talked about your friend Peter for a little while after you first met Tony, but when he would bring up the name later on you seemed uncomfortable, so Tony would change the subject.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Now he could see why. The asshole made you cry seemingly without remorse and instead of being man enough to repeat himself when Tony got on the line, he hung up the phone like a pussy. Tony muttered the insult under his breath and you squeezed your arms tighter around the older man.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You were still sniffling, but the tears had stopped falling as heavily as before. He laid your phone back on the table and smoothed one hand against the back of your head.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"What's going on, baby girl?" Tony's soothing no ministrations were infinitely calming and after a moment, you were finally able to compose yourself enough to answer.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"My roommate, Peter, he just kicked me out because he doesn't agree with the nature of my relationship with you and he-"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Wait, he kicked you out because of me?" Tony's anger was beginning to come back at your explanation and you didn't want that to happen.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Tony, he-"<br/>
"After tonight, you need to get your stuff out of there and come stay with me. You don't need him if he's going to do nothing but insult you and make you feel like shit. I love you and I'm not okay with anyone making you cry, much less someone that has the nerve to call you a friend after hurting you."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>You agreed with a hum before rewinding his words. Tony just said he loved you. Tony Stark loves you. Your brain short-circuited for a minute and you almost forgot how to breathe. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"You love me?" You had to admit that the past six months were bliss, and it had nothing to do with getting the money for college. Being around Tony was cathartic to you. He was such a kind person, so gentle and yet so commanding when he walked into a room. His entire aura demanded attention and he received every ounce of it.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>But when you were alone with him, or even among people he felt comfortable around, it felt like home. He was funny and nurturing and every time you left the comfort of his arms you ached to go back.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>If that was love, then so be it.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah," Tony consented. "Yeah, I guess I do." Truth be told, there really was no guessing to it. Tony loved you and would be glad to write it in the sky if you were okay with the idea. You took a gulp of air and repeated the words back to him. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p> You loved Tony Stark, and he just admitted to you that he loved you back. Life couldn't get any better than this.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>